Backstage Pass
by chelseapenny
Summary: Mike and his band play their first sold out show. He's been dating their number one fan, El, for a few weeks. Mike's adrenaline brings out more than his music. AU Mileven


The rough rifts of Mike's guitar filled the music hall, intertwining with the crowd's screaming and cheering. It was their last song of the night, the encore. Mike and his band, The Paladins, were closing their first sold out show.

Since high school, they've played in garages, basements, coffee shops, even a nursing home (but they had to cut their set short, due to the residents complaining of suddenly defective hearing aids). Word of their band scattered around town and pretty soon, they booked their first major gig, playing at the town theater, near where Mike and his bandmates went to college.

Now, The Paladins arrived at it's current peak. As the mosh pit bounced around below the stage, Mike glanced towards the outskirts of the curtain, to see his new girlfriend, smiling and mouthing the words to his song. Mike met El at one of the house shows, for she's attended every one.

Mike and El had only been dating a few weeks, but to Mike, it felt like a lifetime. They complimented one another, personalities fitting together like puzzle pieces. Mike being and extrovert, his introverted El always seemed to have him grounded. Their first kiss was magical, happening during one of their late night walks around campus, sitting together in the abandoned campus amphitheater. El wanted to watch the stars...Mike could only see the stars in El's eyes.

Not long after that, simple sweet kisses turned passionate, hands began to roam and explore, and both proceeded to discover uncharted territories. Sure, they talked about having sex, but they wanted to wait until the right moment. El wanted their first time to be spontaneous and memorable. Mike just wanted it to be perfect for her.

Once the song ended, the crowd went wild. Mike's adrenaline was raging, with a sudden urge to seduce El. The energy was overwhelming and once Mike looked over at his stunning girlfriend cheering for him, he was instantly hard. Mike waved to their fans, dropped his guitar, and raced offstage, bypassing everyone congratulating him and patting him on his back. He made a beeline straight to El, who looked hot in her deep blue tank top and short, denim miniskirt. Her hair was curled and half of it was pulled up.

Mike couldn't wait any longer, he needed her...badly. What could be more spontaneous than their first time being at a sold out concert.

El put on a bright smile, giggling with excitement, "Oh my God, baby, that was the be-". El wasn't able to finish her sentence, as Mike grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her further backstage. Their family and friends called out to him, but his ears were blocked by his thirsting lust for El.

"Mike," El asked, worried, "where are we going?"

Mike continued to drag her down the back hallway, past the instrument cases and the curtain controls. He found what he was looking for: the prop closet. Lucky for him, the owner gave him a skeleton key, since they had full use of the theater, for rehearsals all week. Mike looked in both directions, making sure no one was coming. He then unlocked the closet door and gave El a lustful grin. El quickly caught on, and grabbed on to Mike's waist. Once the door was open, Mike quickly spun El inside, and closed the door behind them, locking it so they couldn't be disturbed.

Immediately, Mike and El lips crashed into one another, their hands feverishly rubbing up and down each other's bodies. Their needs became desperate. Mike was so pumped up on adrenaline, he felt as if he could conquer the world.

"Here?" El breathed in between kisses.

"Here," Mike gasped, as ripped off his shirt. El began to devour his neck and chest, her hands and tongue sliding over his firm chest, and downwards to his chiseled abdomen. Mike had always been slim, but began to firm up, as he took up running in high school.

Mike moaned as El's mouth teased him up and down his body. Her small hands eventually landing on his belt, undoing the buckle, as she swirled her tongue around his nipple. Mike couldn't believe this was finally happening, as he dreamed of this moment, since the day they met. Mike felt the tug of his belt being removed and El sliding down his pants. Mike kicked them off and to the side, as El's hands reached in the slot of his boxers, until she found what she was looking for. This wasn't El's first time, playing with Mike's dick, as she's given him road head countless times (his favorite).

But something about this time made her wetter. His dick seemed like it was new. El grasped it firmly and massaged it up and down, sensually, sending waves of hot tingles down his spine. Mike's labored breathing with anticipation, was soaking El's panties even more. She kneeled down and took Mike in her mouth, rolling her tongue around the head and bobbing her head downwards. She alternated between swirling her tongue around the tip and plunging it down her throat. Mike let out a loud moan, eyes closed and head tilted back.

"El, baby," Mike moaned, "your mouth feels so good."

El hummed in affirmation, and picked up the pace with her mouth. She was nearly killing Mike with that tongue. He began shaking, the pleasure getting to be too much for him. Mike didn't want to finish this way. He grabbed El by the shoulders and pulled her up, crashing his lips into hers. Mike peeled off El's shirt, exposing her in her purple lace bra. His lips immediately went to her breasts, as he unclapsed her bra with one hand. Throwing her bra on the floor, Mike took her breast into his mouth, flicking his tongue around her nipple. El gasped, arms holding onto Mike, as he gave equal attention to each breast. Meanwhile, his hand slivered under her skirt, and into her panties. When Mike slipped his fingers in to El, he stopped sucking on her breasts.

El began to look worried again, "What's wrong," she asked, fearing Mike was backing out of having sex with her in a closet.

"You are so fucking drenched," Mike breathed, rubbing his fingers around her clit, "do you feel how wet you are?"

"Yes!" El breathed, feeling aroused by Mike's lanky fingers and his callused finger tips, adding friction to her throbbing clit. Mike sped up his fingers, all while looking straight into El's eyes. Both of them staring lustful and lovingly into each other souls. Mike looked like he was ready to eat her alive. As El tilted her head back against the wall, Mike ripped off her panties.

"I can't take it anymore," Mike whispered in El's ear, "I wanna fuck you, until you can't walk."

El look straight at Mike, "Then do it" she smirked.

Mike gave her a sheepish grin, then lifted El up and pressed her against the wall. Once he lined himself against her saturated entrance, he kissed El firmly as he slid right in. El made it so easy for him, as he slid in so easily. Both moaning in each others mouths as they connected for the first time.

"MIKE!" El moaned, "OH MY GOD!"

Mike whimpered and began to move, thrusting in and out slowly, taking his time, enjoying El's warm, tight body.

"El," Mike moaned in her shoulder, "you're so tight. Holy fuck!"

"Mike!" El moaned.

"Yea baby, say my name. I wanna hear you scream it."

Mike thrusted harder, holding El up as her breasts bounced up and down and her skirt began to ride up. Damn that miniskirt...Mike thought it was so hot. Mike picked up his pace, make El whine and moan louder, to where his ears were ringing.

"Whose your rockstar?" Mike said in a husky voice.

"You are," El moaned.

"You like getting fucked by one?" Mike egged her on.

"Y-yes," El moaned.

"Whose my little groupie?"

"M-mee.."

"Heck yeah you are," Mike pounded her pussy harder, El squeezing her thighs tightly around Mike's waist, as he fucked her into the wall. El opened her eyes for a moment and noticed a chair in the corner.

"You wanna see what this groupie can do?" El whispered seductively. Mike nodded and passionately kissed her in response. He lowered her to the ground and she pushed him back to the chair, sitting him down and lowering herself on his dick. As El slid down instantly, Mike's eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he tilted his head back.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned and El bounced up and down on his dick. As she rode him, she bit her teeth into his exposed neck, causing him to scream.

"That's it," Mike screamed, "ride my cock, baby!"

El rode it, alright, at a pace that Mike was tingling in so much ecstasy, his vision became blurry. Mike's hands gripped at El's miniskirt, as he admired her bare opening peeking out from underneath. Suddenly, El's inner walls tightened like a vice grip on Mike. El was getting close and Mike would soon follow.

"Baby...I-I'm g-gonn..." El stammered.

"Come on, El," Mike breathed, "let it go, baby."

"Oh...oh my..." El moaned.

Mike felt the rush traveling up his core, "B-baby, I'm gonna come. C-come with me!"

Mike thrusted his hips upward to meet El's, as both became desperate for release. El bit his shoulder again, and that was all it took for Mike. Both Mike and El reached their peak together, moaning and screaming in each other's ear. El could feel each rope of Mike seed shoot up in her, as her juices poured down his dick.

Once done, El collapsed in Mike's arms. Mike held her tightly, chest heaving with exhaustion. He gently kissed El's head and grinned at his beautiful girlfriend.

"You're so hot," he whispered, causing her to grin.

"You are too," she whispered back.

As both kissed each other, lazily, Mike rubbed El's back gently, both cuddling in each other's arms.

"We're doing this after every show," El winked at Mike. Mike looked at her, surprised at first, the ecstatic. He kissed her again passionately.

"Bring the skirt," he responded.


End file.
